Estamos en el mismo barco
by DebanhiMG
Summary: Akai Shuichi x Lectora. Tú y yo contra el mundo, no necesitamos nada más, esos lobos serán domados por nosotros.
1. Prólogo

Tú y yo contra el mundo, no necesitamos nada más, esos lobos serán domados por nosotros.

De la mano juntos derrotemos a los cuervos negros y a tus enemigos, conocerán lo que es el terror.

¿Separarnos? No lo lograrán, sabemos lo suficiente y hemos estado juntos lo suficiente para no poder dejarnos, ni traicionarnos.

Tenemos la fuerza para acabar con ellos, tu y yo contra la organizacion , podemos hacerlo, comprendo tu temor, comprendo tu situación... Estamos en el mismo barco.


	2. Capítulo 1

En una noche fría y lluviosa, dos agentes tratan de acorralar a su presa. La organización negra, los lobos, los cuervos, habían bajado la guardia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué crees que estén diciendo?— pregunto la mujer del dúo.

Se encontraban espiando al enemigo, su peor enemigo.

— No lo sé, tal vez estén chantajeándolo — contestó el más alto de nombre, Shuichi Akai.

La chica tuvo una idea, pero antes de expresarla, fue interrumpida por su colega.

—No, es arriesgado, los alertaría y sería después más difícil seguirles el rastro — dijo — confiado en su criterio, pero aunque la mujer no solía darle la contra muchas veces por la admiración que le tenía, era terca, no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Solo trata de ver el rostro de la persona con la que hablan — Agrego Akai.

—Si solo es eso, puedo hacerlo mejor de cerca — Habló tratando de convencer al más alto.

— Supongo — dijo para sí y ella aprovechó.

— Entendido — Se acomodó en el asiento —pasare por ahí como un simple peatón.

¿Eres idiota o qué?, si te ven sospecharan.

— No, porque son las 5:30 am y es normal que la gente salga a hacer ejercicio a esa hora —aclaró.

— Tú lo has dicho, sale a hacer ejercicio — dijo — nadie hace ejercicio con esa ropa.

Le apunto, traía unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa de tirantes negra y una chaqueta negra.

Llevaba unas botas del mismo color y una gorra, igualmente negra, y si, no parecía para nada ropa deportiva.

— Podrían confundirme con uno de ellos — bromeó, pero como era de esperarse no le causó gracia a su colega.

Negó con la cabeza, si, definitivamente no le causo gracia.

— Pasa me la bolsa — el hombre le paso su bolsa, o más bien mochila pequeña, aún con su cara de pocos amigos, a Shuichi solía desagradarle la forma de hacer las cosas de Idaini, siempre impulsiva y violenta, siempre haciendo chistes en momentos serios, era todo lo contrario a él, y al parecer tenía un extraño fetiche así lo llamaba Akai, le gustaba ver a dos hombres follar. Si era fujoshi.

Sacó un par de audífonos y se los puso, le dedicó una sonrisa no correspondida a su colega.

También existe gente que trabaja temprano.

Antes de bajarse, él, la detuvo y la miró con intensidad, últimamente las cosas se ponían raras, o esto creía Idaini, la mujer que fue detenida.

— Ten cuidado, se cautelosa — dijo sin quitar la vista de los hombres que seguían... Los hombres de la organización negra, a los cuales Shuichi decía Lobos, los cuervos, creadores de muchas desgracias.

— No te preocupes estaré bien — la chica sonrió, y le retiró la mano — Espera a tres cuadras.

Llevaba más de 6 meses trabajando con él, y comenzaba a sentir cosas, no es que ella quisiera, a decir verdad, prefería su relación superior- subordinado (tampoco era así, pero así se sentía en ocasiones).

Asintió después de ver la actitud decidida de la chica.

Caminó en silencio. De acuerdo a su plan. Y cuando estuvo cerca, tomo una foto despistadamente.

No creo que se dieran cuenta.

A lo lejos mire el auto de Akai, y apresure el paso para llegar pero este avanzó.

No piensa dejarme aquí ¿o sí?, aunque pensando lo bien si lo haría.

Un auto negro a gran velocidad paso por mi costado casi golpeándome.

—Jodie, mira lo qué conseguí — dije con voz agitada, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Ida-Chan, que paso?

—El estúpido de Akai me dejo en la calle y vine caminando, espera ¿él no ha llegado?

—No —hablo.

Tome mi teléfono y marque.

—¿Dónde estás?

— Siendo perseguido por los lobos, al parecer están hambrientos, ¿y tú?— hablo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para estar siendo perseguido por ellos.

—Eso te pasa por abandonarme — Murmuré para después informar — Estoy con Jodie.

— Bien, deja los pierdo y te veo ahí — colgó.

—¿Esta bien?

—Es Akai Shuichi, obvio que estará bien — guiñe el ojo a Jodie y tome mi computadora portátil — ¿Quieres ver con quien era la reunión?

—No es buena idea — dijo — ya lo intentamos, y no funcionó muy bien.

Note como al decir eso hizo una cara de disgusto; me había ofrecido a infiltrarme y su respuesta es negativa. Mientras más rápido llegara a ese hombre mejor, pero el lento avance me desesperaba.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces qué deberíamos hacer? — Cuestionó aburrida.

—Pues yo estaré de infiltrada como maestra de inglés en un instituto —informó Jodie — en Japón, supongo que tanto tú como Akai tendrán que andar cerca, por si hay problemas.

— De acuerdo, ¿la razón? — dije.

—Ordenes de James, hay una gran posibilidad de que Vermouth esté ahí — contestó.

Vermouth, una ama del disfraz, no notarias que esta entre nosotros fácilmente, hay que estar alerta.

— Entonces haré mis maletas, si dices que es probable que tenga que ir — dije divertida, Jodie sonrió como respuesta.

Infiltrados...

Años antes.

—¿Quieres que te crea?, bien entonces voltéate — hablo el hombre intimidando a su presa, en este caso, yo. Sus ojos mostraban demencia y su sonrisa era burlona.

¿Dónde me he metido?

Era una estúpida, una completa inútil, solo a mí se me había ocurrido hablar con mi superior, a esta hora. Puede dejar para luego esa llamada.

Yo creí que este patán dormía, ahora va a matarme.

—¿Para qué? — dije —ya te explique que hablaba con mi mama.

No pareció creerme, no sabía para que quisiera que me volteara, pero podía imaginarme y no me gustaba la idea.

—Repito, si quieres que te crea voltéate —dijo serio.

Obedecí, dándole la espalda, me empujo hasta que choque contra la pared.

Me arrebató el teléfono, y llamo al último número, con el que yo había hablado.

Algo frío toco mi espalda, era la punta de un arma, si mi superior me delataba me mataba.

Me quede tan pérdida en mis pensamientos, y recuerdos dolorosos, que no note que me estaban hablando.

—¿Oye, estas bien? —escuché la voz de Shuichi.

—Oh, ya llegaste — susurré.

El busco mi mirada

—Si estoy bien — le Sonreí — Hablábamos de Vermouth, Tal vez vayamos a Japón.

—No me molesta. — analizó la situación — Supongo que iré a dormir para estar preparado.

—Si — Solté con desinterés en la misión.

Que tan difícil puede ser encontrar s esa mujer, la última vez solo se nos escapó por error.

—Se lo que piensas — interrumpió Akai sus pensamientos — No la subestimes, No notarias que esta entre nosotros, sus disfraces son impecables, y es buena con las armas, además esta ese perro suyo, calvados.

— De acuerdo.

— Idaini no debe de tomarle tanta importancia, nuestros encuentros con la organización negra han sido más personales. — Comentó Jodie, y tenía razón, ella a corta edad perdió y vio morir a su padre a manos de la mencionada Vermouth, el agente Starling, era también un buen elemento del FBI, ella siguió sus pasos — ¿Hay alguien que odies, Idaini? ¿Alguien que sea la razón por la que estás aquí? ¿O lo haces por justiciera?

Akai rodeó los ojos y se alejó de las féminas, para encender un cigarrillo. Pero la respuesta de Idaini fue algo rara, debido a que era una mujer muy amable o eso pensaba él.

— No les incumbe, Buenas noches.— su respuesta fue corta, y fría como un glaciar.

Ellos solo me miraron confundidos.

— ¿He dicho algo malo? — Pregunto Jodie.

— Si te pregunto, ¿Jodie porque odias a Vermouth? ¿Te agradaría? — Respondió el más alto sin verla.

— Supongo que no — La rubia continuó con lo suyo y el pelinegro parecía interesado en el percance.

Estábamos ubicados en un hotel en New York cada uno tenía su habitación, y yo me dirigía a la mía.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta una voz familiar llamo mi atención.

— Idai, ¿hablaste con Jodie? — pregunto James — ¿ya te dijo lo de Japón?; quiero que tú y Shuichi vayan con ella.

— Si me comentó algo — suspire, mientras me recargaba en la puerta— ¿cuándo nos vamos?

— Pasado mañana — dijo — por ahora quiero que tú y Akai-kun descansen, no han dormido desde ayer.

Asentí y entre a mi habitación.

Me desvestí hasta quedar en ropa interior y entre al baño.

Abrí la regadera y toque el agua para ver si estaba caliente.

— Ni aunque me bañe mil veces podre quitar su rastro, me doy asco.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Siento que algo importante está por venir, no sé si sea bueno o malo.

Entre a la ducha.

— No notarias que esta entre nosotros —recordé las palabras de Akai.

Recordé su mirada penetrante, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Pero por alguna extraña razón me gustaba, me di una cachetada mental y levante la cabeza para que el agua mojara mi rostro.

Akai es un compañero y además no parezco ser de su agrado. Basta Idaini.

Termine de bañarme y salí.

Me puse ropa interior limpia, camine hasta quedar frente al espejo, y observe detalladamente las cicatrices, que me habían quedado de aquella horrible experiencia.

Acaricie una que tenía justo en el hombro.

— Quizás me gane otra de estas —susurré recordando una de las que más me había dolido, echa por ese maldito, una cicatriz en mi mente, el recuerdo de cómo había abusado de mi ese bastardo.

Por suerte no se notan tanto.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

Me coloqué una bata y abrí la puerta.

Shuichi estaba parado frente a mí con expresión sería.

— Yo solo quería decirte, que no te abandone, sólo intente protegerte, creí que estarías más segura viniendo por tu cuenta, mientras me perseguían. — Habló rápidamente cómo si no quisiera hacerlo pero hubiese sido obligado.

— No importa, gracias por eso — reí, note que tenía una herida en el brazo — te lastimaste.

— No es nada — dijo serio.

Jale su camiseta y lo hice pasar a mi habitación.

— Te curare —me miro sorprendido, y luego cambio su expresión a una triste.

—Gracias — dijo — pero puedo hacerlo sólo.

—Es mi manera de agradecerte —lo hice sentarse en la cama.

Tome una de mis maletas y saque alcohol y vendas.

— Vienes preparada — comento mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para que lo pudiera curar.

—Este tipo de trabajo lo requiere —Reí.

Comenzó a doblar la manga de su camiseta azul.

—¿Te dio la bala o solo rozó? — dije analizando su herida — sólo rozó.

Comencé a limpiar la sangre con un algodón mojado con alcohol.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, esa mirada penetrante y dulce a la vez.

Hice lo posible por no voltear a verlo y concentrarme en curarlo.

Comencé a poner la venda.

Rozo con su nariz mi cuello, mi mano tembló, terminé de poner la venda y tome el algodón, para tirarlo, repitió la acción ahora en mi mejilla.

Solté el algodón.

Me hizo verle a los ojos, y puedo jurar que yo ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro.

—Así que no me equivoque — susurro — por eso tu preocupación.

¿A qué se refiere?

— No te entiendo — dije.

— No importa solo olvídalo — hablo ahora más serio — y deja de preocuparte por mí, preocupate por ti.

— ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar ti?, si eres mi compañero —respondí.

Se quedó callado unos minutos.

— Idaini, no te convengo — dijo serio y salió de la habitación.

Shuichi Akai solo haz hecho que me interese más en ti.

[Días después]

No te convengo — repetía en mi cabeza, las palabras de mi compañero.

Me acosté en la cama tratando de dormir un poco.

En cierta forma me atrae.

Su mirada, su voz, su inteligencia, su actitud.

Todo en él me atrae y mucho.

— Odio los aviones —me quejé al salir del aeropuerto, era un día soleado, y aunque el clima era un poco más fresco que en Latinoamérica, era agradable.

Jodie comenzó a reír disfrutando del día, parecía de buen humor.

—Ve el lado bueno — dijo alegre — Ya estamos en Japón.

—Tienes razón — estire mis brazos, caminamos un poco más y saque un tema de conversación— Bien, si tú eres Jodie Santemillion, ¿Quién soy?

— Idaini... —puso una mano en su cintura y toco su barbilla pensativa.

—Aunque mis rasgos no son un problema, por mi forma de hablar se nota que no soy japonesa comente no me voy a poner un apellido japonés, llamaría mucho la atención mi asentó y preguntarían cosas que no voy a inventar.

— ¿Porque no Idaini Santemilion?— comentó —hablas bien inglés, el único problema es tu acento, aunque yo te escuchó muy bien el japonés, para mi pasarías por una japonesa más, pero si tú lo dices... Eso explicaría por qué vives conmigo.

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Si, serás mi hermana.

—De acuerdo — le resté importancia.

—Muy bien — llamo mi atención — Shuu dijo que nos alcanzaba luego, ese hombre siempre tan distante... Me preguntó, ¿Siempre fue así?

—Ni idea — conteste, posando mi mirada en el suelo.

— Solo espero y no sea culpa mía.

—Bueno, él empeoró con eso — comentó pérdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Eso?

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?— Pregunte alegre al verla llegar, una escena similar a la de un marido recibido por su esposa.

— Bien, los chicos son divertidos— dijo se portaron excelente.

— Con una maestra tan linda, era obvio, no te extrañes si uno se enamora de ti — comenté con ironía, Jodie era guapa, inteligente, amable y... Vestía algo provocativa en ocasiones, más que nada lo último atraería jóvenes... Y adultos también.

— Tonta — dijo acomodando sus gafas antiguas, siempre me pregunte porque las usa si no lo necesita, no es que fueran bonitas tampoco — ¿Qué haces?

Instalo cámaras.

— ¿Why?

— Si llegan a sospechar de ti, y nos roban información sabremos quien fue— dije, pero al parecer no le convenció — solo por seguridad, tranquila.

— Si roban información, y sabemos quién fue, aun así no podemos hacer nada — Comentó Jodie.

Le mostré la computadora.

— Solo puse una en la entrada, en la sala y en la habitación donde Guardaremos la información — Dije para luego saludar hacia una, mientras mi imagen aparecía en el monitor.

Suspiro.

— "Solo"— dijo sarcástica — Me parece bien, pero tú vas a dormir en la habitación de la cámara.

— Si, a mí no me molesta que me graben al dormir, duermo como princesa — bromeó colocando mis manos en mis mejillas sobre actuando.

— ¿Princesa? Soltó una carcajada pareces niño imperativo de 5 años al dormir, golpeas más dormida que en un entrenamiento.

— Soy una princesa muy original, una princesa guerrera o algo así — Negó con la cabeza — Cambiando de tema... ¿has hablado con Akai? pregunté.

— No pero según Andre, ya llegó a Japón.

Entiendo.

— ¿Pasa algo entre tú y Shuu? — dijo con tono preocupado.

— No, es solo que se ha estado comportando raro, es todo.

— Es normal en él, no te preocupes, ya se le pasara — me guiño el ojo — es algo volátil.

Bien.

Me senté frente al escritorio y comencé a investigar a los alumnos de Jodie, tal vez era algo exagerado, pero necesitaba saber en quien podíamos confiar.

Al revisar alumno por alumno solo dos señoritas llamaron mi atención.

Ran Mouri. Cabello largo, rasgos asiáticos, alta, atlética, está en el club de karate, campeona del mismo, inteligente, promedio de 9.

Y Sonoko Susuki. Cabello corto, rasgos asiáticos, delgada, posiblemente saludable, de familia adinerada, no muy lista, promedio de 7.

Ran es hija de un detective, muy famoso al parecer.

Llamaron mi atención, pero no por sospechosas, sino por simple curiosidad por conocerles.

Me recargue en la silla, y suspire.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Un mensaje de texto.

Lo abrí.

¿Está todo en orden?

Sonreí al ver quien lo había enviado.

Akai.

Si, está todo bien.

Conteste.

De acuerdo.

Me sentí algo triste por alguna extraña razón. Pero empeoró cuando pasaron dos días sin otro mensaje o llamada.

Tras llegar Jodie y contarme acerca de su día, volví a fijarme en el teléfono... Nada.

Mis manos tomaron vida propia y no supe ni como pero ya le estaba marcando.

— ¿Pasa algo? — contestó.

— No, no conteste solo quería decirte que... ¿Dónde estás?, ¿está todo bien?

— Ah, eso — dijo — excelente, me estoy quedando con Andre, y... todo bien, hasta ahora no hay nada nuevo... ¿Solo me llamas para saludar? ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

La pregunta me puso algo incómoda y avergonzada.

Me acomode en la silla, mientras acomodaba bien el teléfono.

— Jodie fue hoy a el instituto comente La recibieron bien, se lleva bien con los profesores, es algo bueno supongo.

— Ya veo — escuche algo parecido a unas llaves — Voy a dar una vuelta en la camioneta, siempre me relaja... ¿Quieres venir?, porque apuesto a que Jodie se ha bañado y encerrado en su cuarto, es como estar sola.

Lo pensé.

— Sería divertido — hable de acuerdo.

— Pasare por ti — dijo.

Me puse mis zapatos, y tome mi chaqueta.

Salí de mi habitación, Encontrándome con Jodie recién bañada, y entrando a su cuarto.

Se detuvo al verme.

— ¿Saldrás?

— Un rato — conteste — no te preocupes... Voy con Shuichi.

Me miro confundida.

— ¿Tienen una misión?

— No exactamente — tuve que admitir, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

— Ahora entiendo porque dejaste de llamarlo Akai- san — negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

— No es lo que crees — No contestó, simple entró en su cuarto con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos sentada en la sala me envió un mensaje.

Baja.

Obedecí y baje.

Me subí al coche y arrancó.

— Es raro esto, viniendo de ti — comente.

—¿Tú crees? — habló con un cigarrillo en la boca.

— Si — conteste, sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en el camino — ¿Tienes algo que decirme que no se puede decir por teléfono?

— Exacto — giro el volante para entrar en un callejón.

Lo mire atenta, aunque en el fondo sentía decepción. Creí que sería una cita o algo.

— Dile a Jodie que se centre en el doctor Araide — apuntó — he estado investigando, y se me hace sospechoso.

— ¿Crees que él sea Vermouth?— Cuestione.

— Hay una posibilidad — apago el auto y dirijo su mirada a mí — pero te dejó el resto a ti, confió en que podrás hacerlo.

— No necesito que lo hagas — mire por la ventana — ¿Porque sospechas de él?

— Nada específico, es solo que hace unos días apareció de la nada, más bien, se suponía que no estaba aquí y volvió de repente — contó — no es suficiente prueba, pero tenemos un sospechoso por lo menos.

Me quede en silencio y note algunas sombras más adelante en el callejón.

— Akai — llame su atención —¿Esperamos a alguien?

— No — y miro hacia donde yo veía.

Todo estaba en penumbra, así que era difícil que nos vieran.

Me tapó la boca y los miro con intriga.

—No te muevas — susurro.

Aquellos dos hombres estaban sujetando algo...un maletín negro, pero eso no era lo malo, sino que había un hombre herido en el suelo.

Justo alado del auto en el que nos encontrábamos, paso otro hombre, alto, fornido, llevaba una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver un tatuaje de águila en la espalda, llevaba una mochila color negra.

Tatuaje... Ala...

Desvío mis pensamientos vengativos y me concentró.

El hombre nos miró de manera espeluznante, aun así no daba más miedo que la de Akai enojado

Akai al ver la reacción del tipo saco un arma de la guantera.

Y puso un brazo frente a mí como barrera protectora.

Este tocó el vidrio, Akai escondió el arma y bajo el cristal de la ventana para hablar con él.

—Vayan a otra parte Tortolitos — regañó el hombre con voz terrorífica.

— Entiendo — respondió Shuichi.

Prendió el auto, y salió de ahí.

Lo mire molesta.

— Lo dejaras así — me queje.

— Eran más de tres contra uno, apuesto a que ellos están armados, me imagino que no traes arma, y aunque puedo con ellos yo solo, sería estúpido de mi parte — explicó — Porque estarías expuesta.

— ¿Y qué harás? — pregunté.

— Llamar a la policía japonesa — contestó — este no es nuestro problema.

Suspire frustrada.

— Ahora, atención — ordenó — mañana, iras al instituto, y trataras de platicar con el "doctor", luego me lo contaras todo, James está de acuerdo.

— ¿Y porque yo?

— Porque en estas situaciones eres más lista que Jodie, tú tienes más experiencia reconoció.

— No es así, lo que pasa es que si lo hace Jodie, no te lo dirá a ti — me crucé de brazos — Espera, ¿Qué haría el doctor en una escuela?, ¿No tenía un consultorio?

— Ahí estará — sonrió de lado, saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número — y para que no te enojes, le hablare a la policía para que se encarguen de esos tipos.

— Gracias — dije sarcástica — Que dulce.

Me cruce de brazos, y mire por la ventana, mientras él informaba a la policía por teléfono.

— Idaini — se dirigió a mí después de colgar. — Lamento lo de la otra noche.

Parecía nervioso, mientras evitaba verme a los ojos.

— No hay problema — Sonreí ampliamente.

¿Podría considerar esto como un avance? No lo sé pero al menos lo recordé como mi primera cita.


End file.
